Besos, Por Favor
by mickeylover303
Summary: Greg was never really lost in translation. Slash.


"Okay. Let's try this again."

Nick looked at Greg, determined to get the other man to say it right. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, and he was trying to teach Greg Spanish. Or for Greg's purposes, Español. But he was quickly tiring of repeating himself and Greg's seemingly lacklustre sense of enthusiasm.

"Say it with me. _Puedo_"

"_Podeo_."

"No, _puedo_." Nick said, taking his time to enunciate the sounds.

"That's what I said: _podeo_."

"You're makin' this harder than it is, Cacahuete."

"I wasn't brought up on Spanish, but jeg forstår det veldig godt."

"Huh?"

"My point exactly."

"You were having fun, at first. You just need to work on your pronunciation."

"What about some incentive?"

Nick looked at Greg warily. "Like what?"

"How about," Greg paused, giving Nick a chaste kiss on his lips. "Besos?"

"Besos?" Nick asked incredulously, not unnerved by kiss he received.

Greg wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "My kind of motivation. Plus, it would be-"

"I thought you weren't studying this stuff?"

"Well, yeah. But this is up there with the standard vocabulary. You know? Like the weather, numbers, greetings, colours, and words like mie-"

Nick hurriedly covered Greg's mouth before he could finish his sentence. He could feel Greg's smile against his palm. "Don't say it."

"You can say it in English but not in Spanish?" Greg said after Nick removed his hand.

"Mama didn't like us using it around the house." Nick looked at Greg in embarrassment. "I don't need my mouth washed out with soap more than once."

Greg's smile quickly became barely contained laughter, which prompted Nick to throw a pillow at the other man.

Greg covered his face, trying to protect himself as the pillow came at him. "Hey. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah. But you're laughing."

"Okay." But there was still a smirk on Greg's face, and he found himself dodging another pillow and thankfully not the Spanish dictionary that was on the coffee table. That was too far away.

Nick sighed, but luckily for Greg, didn't throw anything else at him. "Look, we've been at this for at least two hours and we're not gettin' anywhere. Let's do your incentive thing tomorrow."

"Deal?" Greg looked at Nick question, surprised he gave in to his proposal.

"Deal."

"And Nicky,"

"Hm?"

"Call me Cacahuete, again and you'll find yourself begging Warrick to sleep on his couch."

Nick was surprised at the sudden correct pronunciation. As if Greg knew Spanish all along. "How did you?" He stuttered. "I thought , I thought you didn't know Spanish?"

Greg smiled smugly. "You assumed I didn't."

"They why didn't you say anything?"

"You didn't ask. But close your mouth before flies get in there. I don't want to have to use your mom's techniques to do this."

Greg gave Nick another kiss. This time lengthened, with none of the simplicity of the previous ones.

He pulled back from Nick, momentarily dazed by the feelings that coursed through him. Greg then stood, grabbing Nick's hands in the process. Encouraging the other man to leave the couch.

Nick, however, tried to resist, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Greg gave him another quick kiss. Hoping to entice Nick. "Como se dice "bed" en Español?" He asked breathily, his lips intermittently in contact with Nick's.

Nick willingly complied, allowing Greg to lead him off the couch.

He engaged in a kiss as Greg's hands began to travel along his torso. He pushed Greg towards the stairs, firmly gripping just above the other man's thighs as they began to ascend.

Greg's hands were now around his neck, urgent that nothing was between them. Nick began to attack his mouth with a new fervour as they were nearing the bedroom. His fingers holding the waistband of Greg's jeans.

Nick made a guttural sound as Greg's back hit the door to their room. He paused, nuzzling his face in the crook of Greg's neck. Trying to control his panting.

"For someone who claims to know the language, you're forgetting pretty basic vocabulary." His voice was muffled against Greg's skin.

"Entonces," Greg rested his head against the door, trying to catch his breath. Still breathing harshly. "Enseñeme."

He held Nick's face, keeping his gaze and bringing them closer together. His entire body tingling with Nick's breath faintly brushing upon his lips. "Por favor."

* * *

_SID (Standard Issue Disclaimer): Do not own. _

_**Jeg forstår det veldig godt** – I don't know much Norsk, but this is something along the lines of "I understand perfectly." Greg essentially admitted that he was playing with Nick from the beginning._

_**Besos** – Kisses, of course. _

_**Cacahuete** – Peanut…I couldn't resist._

_**Enseñeme** – A more polite imperative form. I didn't want it to seem commanding, so I used this instead of Enseñame. _

_**Por favor** – Please._

_**Mierda** - The word Greg was going to say, which means the "s" word. Forgive me, I can't bring myself to write it. I still don't say "sht p" or "stpid." Those were bad words growing up. _

_That being noted, I wrote this before FD. I'm just posting it now because I forgot to do so. And it's part of the WibG universe. Yes...That's my justification._


End file.
